Alternative end of Evangelion
by DC280
Summary: A parallel story involving the death of Shinji Ikari, following after the destruction of humantiy.


Alternative version of Evangelion 3.33

Fourteen years have passed during the incident of third impact. During that time Rei was never saved and Kawrou, was class as the thirteen angel and destroyed.

Unit 1 was returned to Earth and Shinji was salivated from his entry plug. Now in is human form, he was brought abort the wunderer main bridge.

He saw Misato standing on the bridge and giving orders. During that time they were being attacked. After the attack was over, everything settled down. Shinji was just standing, finally reaching up to his neck he felt a chocker.

Ritsko announced that it was a dsd chocker and it will explode if he caused any trouble, if he does make any trouble, it will activate.

Then suddenly they test his synchro ratio and fond that his was 120% and raising. Everyone on the bridge started to get angry and scared. Misato "take him in the execution room now".

The execution room

Shinji was strapped down on a chair, while the whole execution was being broadcast throughout the ship. Misato was present and later Asuka came into the room.

Shinji was overjoyed to see her, but it faded very quickly when he saw her entering the room. With anger flowing through her. She came up to the glass and punched it, the glass broke but did not shattered. She went back and sit next to Misato.

Misato activated the chocker and then six pillars came out. Misato "any last words, Shinji?"

He nod his head and says: "I am sorry everyone for what I did and I was especially sorry for you and Asuka, that you can forgive me."

The pillars came flying together destroying Shinji's body.

Later in that same day something strange started to happened. They would suddenly get an alert saying that an angel is coming, but soon as the sensor goes off, in a couple of seconds it dies again.

One week goes by and the sensors was going crazy everyday, but nobody knows what the problem was.

The last day of the week, something was different, the alarm went off, but it was not for an angel but for a hacking attempted.

The hacking succeed, because all the monitors went down. All of a sudden the system reboots itself, but it was a different program this time.

All of a sudden two faces appear on the screen. Misato immediately recognised as one of the faces as Rei and the other one is unknown.

They introduces them selves as Ayanami Rei and Kawrou Nagisa.

Suddenly they begin to speak.

Rei: "You have made a great mistake."

They all were confused.

Kawrou: "The one called Shinji Ikari that you killed was the key in saving humanity."

Everybody was now dumbfounded.

Rei: "Yes, he was the only one who was capable of saving the human race and Earth, but now he is dead."

Kawrou: "You killed him and doomed your world and your species to extinction."

Misato suddenly says "he was going to kill us all, if we didn't kill him first."

Rei: "He was not going to kill you, he wanted to save you all."

Kawrou: "Now the final hope of humanity is gone and cannot be brought back. Now humanity must paid for their mistake that they have made."

Misato: "You cannot punished us and we will get through this, because this ship is capable of killing god."

Kawrou: "We are not talking about god, but someone else will do it."

Everyone was shocked and wondering who is going to do it.

All of a sudden pops up a window under them. By the looks of it, it was inside of a entry plug and no one knows which one.

Misato makes contact with Mari and Asuka to find if their plugs have been activated, but it was not theirs. She came to a shocking realisation that it was in Unit-1. Misato: "Unit-1 will not work without a pilot."

Rei ignoring her: "Fill plug with LCL."

The filling was completed, but everyone knew it would not work without Shinji. Suddenly the alarms went berserk, reading pattern orange.

Kawrou: "Beginning LCL phase two neural connection."

Ritsko did not even knew that LCL had a second phase. Suddenly they saw a plug suit floating inside of the plug. Misato recognising it immediately, as Shinji's plug suit. She thought, he was dead and cannot be brought back to life and everyone thought the same.

The plug suit floated to the chair and could be seen as if a human sat on the seat. Mari and Asuka was watching inside of their EVA's when everything happened.

Rei: "Now creating vessel."

Everyone on the bridged was shocked when they saw a body that was busy forming right in front of them. It was Shinji's body.

Kawrou: "He is the one to make the judgement now, did you ever wonder what a soul means. It is like an energy, that is form ,but cannot be destroyed."

When the body was complete, it looked like a doll with lifeless eyes.

Kawrou: "Now inserting the soul of Shinji Ikari."

Suddenly the eyes open, but instead of his brown eyes, this time it was red like blood. When Shinji came to, he was wondering what was going on and saw the monitors and on it, was a two way video feed from his plug to the bridge.

Then Rei appeared before him inside the plug.

Shinji: "I am sorry, I could not save you back then."

Rei: "It is ok, but Ikari-kun you have to make a choice now."

Shinji: "What is the choice that I have to make?"

Rei: "You could choose to either restore the world and bring back humanity from the brink of extinction or."

Shinji: "And the other choice?"

Rei: "Destroy humanity completely and live in this world all alone, as a prisoner for what you have done and humanity will live in their ideal world."

Everyone was praying that he will save them. Misato: "Shinji think about it carefully, we don't want to destroy you again."

Rei: "Ikari-kun, what is your choice?"

Shinji: "Everyone betrayed me in my life and now they also killed me, because they were scared and angry at me. My choice is to live in a prison for the rest of my life, so I choose the destruction of humanity!"

Misato ordered everyone to level one battle station. Suddenly they hear a great roar and she knew it was unit-1.

Rei and Kawrou: "Goodbye humanity. Activating S2 organ. Now launching evangelion unit-1."

The ship was starting to shake as unit-1 was trying to break out of it's prison. It broke free and started to fall to the ground, the ship was losing altitude. Misato ordered Asuku and Mari to go after him.

Shinji saw the ground approaching fast. Suddenly Rei appears before him and tells him she will lend him, her power. Unit-1 starting to correct his ascending to the Earth and came crashing down on the ground. His unit was unarmed, he looked up and says to himself: "It's time that humanity feels the same pain that I do." He was suddenly surrounded by Asuka and Mari.

Mari got into her sniping position and Asuka used her mini-gun arm. She started to fire at Shinji, but there was a lot of smoke. Asuka: "Mari can you see him." She replies that she cannot. As the dust settles, they saw a new type of A.T. field that could not be breached. Then Mari fire off a couple of shots directly to the head, but all that happen was that it just passed right through him. Mari: "What is going on? I am using anti-A.T. field bullets, but it was not working."

Shinji was getting angry inside unit-1, "they are really trying to kill me, fine, no more on the defensive."

Meanwhile inside the ship, the sensors went crazy. They detected a pattern black. Everyone was starting to get scared and Misato knew that pattern black means the end of humanity. Synchro graph showing the synchro rate of Shinji was going up from 180% to 300% and still climbing.

EVA unit-1 started to grow a halo on it's head and Mari knew immediately that they were in trouble. Inside his red eyes were glowing and his body started to turned into energy. Shinji knew that the sniping would be the problem. As Asuka came to attacked him head on, he blocked the knife and threw her unit into a mountain, knocking her out.

Shinji turned and started to move towards Mari. Mari noticed it and started to fire again, but did not work. She then notice something was strange with unit-1, as it stood almost like a wild animal. It started to walk to her and then it changed when he starting to crawl, almost as like a predator. As it was crawling, it started to move faster. Mari pulls out her knife trying stab unit-1, but before she can do it, her unit was knocked backed by Shinji's blast from it's eyes.

Now Mari was laying on the ground, her unit being pushed down by the field. When unit-1 appeared on top of her. Mari: "So are you going to kill me puppy-kun, you can't. you are to sweet for that." Instead of being killed by Shinji and unit-1 , it rather started to eat her instead.

Everyone on the bridged was shocked and Misato: "An eva eating another eva. How is this possible?"

After he has finished eating unit-8. Unit-1 stood up and it's shoulder plates burst off and also it's horn, making it more human. Shinji came under fire from the wunderer, but it was useless, not one shot could penetrate it's A.T. field.

Asuka woke up and saw what was going, she was then shocked when she saw unit-8 was eaten, only it bones was left. She started to charged at unit-1 again as she change her unit into a tiger. Shinji for saw it coming and fire his lasers, slicing off it's legs. Making Asuka impossible to move again.

"It's time to end this", says Shinji. Unit-1 started to changed into a energy being and began to ascend up into the sky.

While the ship was still firing, they were getting desperate, but it was too late.

Unit-1 ascended not into the air, but outside of the Earth into space. Then it open the door of Guff, but instead of a small impact point. This was a huge vortex, the same size as the Earth.

People started to change into LCL and disappeared from Earth. People seeing their love ones, then changing into LCL. Asuka saw a happy future where she could be with Shinji and also having children. Then she disappeared. In the end every human on Earth disappeared all together, leaving no one behind.

After the impact was over. Shinji wakes up near the wunderer and saw how messed up it was.

Kawrou and Rei appeared before him.

Rei: "Shinji are you satisfied with your choice."

He just nods his head.

Kawrou: "Glad to hear that."

Rei: "Good luck with your new life, we will be watching over you."

They both disappeared and all that Shinji can say is "thank you both." Now as he stood up, he started to walk on this wasteland. Starting his new journey into the world of unknown. Being the only survivor of humanity and he was satisfied with that.

END


End file.
